peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile to the Surprise Rescue
(Meanwhile back at Slumberland, in Star Village, the Star Spirits and Stars are enjoying their daily lives when suddenly, a Star blew his horn to gather all the Star Spirits and Stars’ attention. Hearing it, the Star Spirits and Stars stopped doing what they’re doing, and went into a glowing white chamber inside a cave. Inside the chamber, they surround a large throne sitting there, and sitting on the throne is a female yellow, ball-like creature with black eyes, long eyelashes, a glowing gold star floating above her head, and wearing brown shoes. She is Starlow, their goddess queen. Then, they linked hands and began to pray) Star Spirits and Stars: Oh, Great Starlow. Thank you for protecting us all from great peril. And may you shine as bright as the stars on Crash Bandicoot and his friends. We are one. Starlow: (Nods with a smile) Thank you. And may Crash Bandicoot and his friends cope with the loss of Mahra, Stan, and Heff and re-accept their teammates into their adventures again. Starlow, Star Spirits, and Stars: We are one. (Unknown to all of them, a drone secretly caught a glimpse of Starlow. In a different part of the forest far away from the village, Womandrill, Agent Weasel, and Pachypunch saw the whole thing with the drone’s point of view on it’s camera) Agent Weasel: So that’s where they have Starlow. Womandrill: Indeed. (After the screen went to static, their mission to locating Starlow accomplished, Womandrill turned to Agent Weasel and Pachypunch) Womandrill: Let’s report this to Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto. Agent Weasel and Pachypunch: Right. (Suddenly, they notice a familiar ship fly by. It’s as if the three recognized it as they stared at it. Elsewhere, the ship, revealed to be Crash and his friends’ ship, landed in the forest. After they disembark, the group walked through the forest and arrived at Cloudburst Tree) Tawna: Wow. You really did a good job fixing it. Crash: Thanks. Miles: And besides, Stephanie actually agreed to help us fairies pay for the damage since she…. Peach: I know. Daisy: When Cortex and Ripto tricked her into revealing it’s location and blew it up to try and kill Crash and his friends. Stephanie: I said I was sorry already about it. Carrie: We know, Stephanie. Jen: We forgave you for it. Stephanie: Because it was a redemption-type of mission that day. Ellody: Point taken. Spyro: Anyway, wait until you see the inside. (They go inside. They find the interior all repaired and brand new. Even the room they cleaned for Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy was renovated too. Cynder smiled at the room) Cynder: Even your four girls’ guest room was fixed. Glasses: Which Peach described as like a castle’s bedroom last time you saw it. Applejack: (To Glasses) Much better than the bedroom in a dusty, old attic, sugar. Sabrina: And that was when we cleaned it and made it. Harvey: No wonder you like living in the woods. Salem: That’s exactly what I said when we first came here four weeks ago, Harvey. Sabrina: I didn’t know, Salem. Panchito: No te preocupes, amigo Max. Normally people say the same things as other people. José: What does “''No te preocupes''” mean anyway? Elena: It’s a Spanish sentence meaning “Don’t worry.” Panchito: Mi familia taught me that sentence during their teaching me how to speak Spanish. Donald: Like how José knows Portuguese. José: Sim. Roxanne: What language do you know, Elena? Elena: I know Italian. My parents taught me how. Fat: (To Elena) Molto bene, Elena. Pinkie Pie: (To Roxanne) And she was a fast learner. Elena: Sì, sì, signora. Non so cosa. (The group laughed. Then Tank broke the laughter up) Tank: You know, you guys from London ain’t so bad. Honker: Yeah. You seriously know how to have fun. Crash: But since this is Harvey, Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly’s first time here, wanna have a tour of Slumberland? Kit: I like that. Molly: Me too, Crash. Pistol: Me three, Spyro. Harvey: I like to see the whole island. Max: Count me in. Roxanne: Count me in, too. PJ: I’ll go with! Bobby: Way cool, Spinner! (The group clamored in agreement. Then they left Cloudburst Tree and flew into the air to explore. Elsewhere in the forest, Bowser’s group emerged from the bushes, exhausted from their long walk. Then they sat down by a boulder while Tiny plumped down on his butt to sit down) Iggy: Man, this forest keeps going on and on. Roy: I know that, chump! (He smacks him) Iggy: Sorry for complaining, Roy. (Stupid’s stomach suddenly growls) Stupid: (Sadly) Duh, I’m hungry. Greasy: You’re not the only one. (A short pause, then all their stomachs growled) Smarty: You know what? Let’s find something to eat. (They immediately get up, more energized this time. Then they see some Macintosh apples in an apple tree and after their stomachs growled again, Bowser picked one and checked for something) Lemmy: Why are you having a staring contest with that apple, Dad? Bowser: Because I’m checking for worms. Tiny: Worms? Dingodile: Yeah, worms. (After inspecting it more, Bowser shrugs and takes a bite. Then he sucks some apple juice out of the interior) Bowser: You know…. These apples aren’t bad. (He and the rest of his group then took their own apple and ate it after checking for worms too. After finishing, they sighed and then suddenly, Muskular shouted at them, surprising them) Muskular: Hey! That’s my apple tree, you thieves! Bushroot: Hey, hey, hey! We were just hungry! Muskular: No excuses! (He pulls a hoe out and chased Bowser’s group away. After running away in fear and losing the angry Muskular, Bowser’s group panted and then Megavolt spoke up) Megavolt: That was crazy! Just because we picked some apples off?! Liquidator: You know, looking out for each other is kind of hard. Quackerjack: Awe, relax, Liquidator. It’ll be easy eventually. (Suddenly, they hear familiar laughter from afar. They run up a cliff and hid themselves to see where the laughter came from. Then, Crash’s group emerged, laughing their heads off, having had fun on their Slumberland tour) PJ: I liked the Siamese village. Bobby: That was fun, bro! Sabrina: And I can honestly say it was really nice of Cynder to ask the female dragon elder to let me and the other girls, except Olivia, Molly, and Pistol, dance this time instead of gathering firewood. Elena: Yeah. Conrad: Molly, what was your favorite part? Molly: I liked Mermaid Lagoon. Pistol: (Giggles) Yeah. Me too. The mermaids really were nice. Tawna: Yeah. The last time we met them, they sang a love song for me and Crash. Peach: They also sang that for me and Mario. Daisy: Same with me and Luigi. Spyro: And Sabrina and I sang with them with Salem. Salem: That is true, Spyro. Roxanne: I also liked the Star Spirits’ village. Pistol: They were so cute. Olivia: My sentiments exactly on the cute part. (She giggles) Bobby: But Starlow was the bomb! Well, not literally, but…. Roxanne: We know what you mean, Bobby. Max: Speaking of Starlow, how can we protect her if Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser find out where she is? Crash: Relax, Max. Mario: Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and the pirates have no idea where Starlow is. Luigi: It’s not like they’ll send spies to capture her. Cynder: But even so, if they do find her, we’ll help you make sure…! Spyro: I know. But…. Sabrina: Spyro. It’s okay to move on. Peach: Everyone loses someone dear to them eventually, but life goes on. Daisy: Yeah. What goes around, comes around. (Overhearing the conversation, Bowser’s group suddenly became lost in thought) Bowser: (Whispering) Wow. Koopalings: (Whispering) Come to think of it…. Tiny and Dingodile: (Whispering) Life goes on, indeed…. Toon Patrol: (Whispering) What goes around, comes around…. Team Rocket: (Whispering) Remember the loved ones we lost.... Fearsome Four: (Whispering) Move on…. (After pondering, Bowser suddenly brightened up and spoke up in excitement, much to the others’ confusion) Bowser: (Whispering) I got it! This is perfect! Tiny: (Whispering) What is it, Bowser? Wheezy: (Whispering) You have a plan? Bowser: (Whispering) Yep! Meowth: (Whispering happily) Cool! (Then whispers in confusion) But what’s the plan? Bowser: (Whispering) We are angry at Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates for abandoning us, right? Bowser's group except Bowser: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Bowser: (Whispering) And made us decide to look out for ourselves, right? Bowser's group except Bowser: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Bowser: (Whispering) Well, I was thinking…. What if we pretend to join Crash Bandicoot and his friends?! (A short pause, then the others objected while shaking their heads no) Bowser: (Whispering) Why not?! We’ll get even with the pirates! Ludwig: (Whispering) There’s one itsy-bitsy problem with your plan. Bowser: (Whispering) And what’s that? Ludwig: (Whispering) We’re Crash Bandicoot and his friends’ enemies. Junior: They won’t trust and believe us. (Realizing, Bowser slapped his own face in shock) Bowser: (Whispering) Oh, you’re right. (A short pause, then Bowser quietly yells in Junior and Ludwig's faces) Bowser: (Whispering) Think harder for once! James: (Whispering) How can we win them over? Jessie: (Whispering) Yeah, how? (After thinking even more, Bowser brightened up suddenly) Bowser: (Whispering) I know! We can try and…. (They huddle up and whisper. They smile smugly and snickered after they break the huddle) Dingodile: (Whispering) Good idea, mate. Bowser: (Whispering) Just follow my lead. (As Crash and his friends approach closely, the hidden Bowser's group cover themselves up quickly in dirt and started to crawl slowly with smirks on their faces. Then on Bowser’s cue, Ludwig shook some branches of the bush they’re hidden in, attracting Crash’s group’s attention) Crash: Who’s there? (Then, discarding their smirks, Bowser's group crawled out of hiding with sad, yet exhausted looks on their faces. The group noticed them and got suspicious and angry while the new members got confused, yet suspicious) Crash: Bowser and some of the pirates?! Mario: What are you doing here?! Donald: Yeah?! Why are you here?! Bowser: (Weakly) Hello? Is someone here? Help us up…. Bowser's group except Bowser: (Weakly) Yes, help us…. (Cynder roughly help them up and then spun them around with her wind element breath, making the dirt fly off of them, cleaning them) Bowser: Hey, hey! I didn’t mean help us up roughly! Bowser's group except Bowser: Yeah! Elena: Why should we treat you nicely now? Donald: Yeah? Tuff: Especially after what you did to us in the past? Kit: So they’re Bowser and the pirates you told us about? Crash: Yeah. A group of troublemakers who work for Cortex and Ripto. Bowser: Not anymore. Tiff: (Goes up to his face) Liar! Bowser: I swear! We mean it! Not anymore! Wendy: (Hanging her head in sadness) The pirates abandoned us after the Star Spirit rescue mission. Tiny: (Angrily) Treated us like yesterday’s trash like we didn’t even exist! (Morton then bawled his eyes out) Morton: (Bawling) You don’t know what it’s like to be abandoned like that. (He blows his nose on Dingodile’s tail, much to his annoyance) Dingodile: Ewww! (After Wendy hands Dingodile her handkerchief, the latter cleans Morton’s snot off his tail while he spoke next) Dingodile: What we’re saying is the honest-to-Slumberland truth! No tricks. No scams. Bowser: Promise. (Dingodile wipes the last snot from his tail and after handing Wendy the handkerchief back, Bowser holds his hand out to Crash to take it. A short pause, then Crash glared and crossed his arms) Crash: Bet that’s a new scam you’re making right now. Sabrina: Yeah. Pretending to be abandoned. That must be a plan you concocted with the pirates. (Bowser got angry and restrained his concealed anger and himself from strangling Sabrina upon her remark and groaned in anger while clenching his hair in a fury) Cynder: I don’t know why I’m thinking this, but…. Kit: But what? Cynder: I honestly believe them. (Bowser's group got surprised and Bowser’s anger melted away upon hearing her) Donald: Oh, what do you know about them, Cynder? Cynder: Because I was abandoned too. When I was little. (A short pause, then Jim and Rainbow Dash spoke up) Jim: Are you being plum crazy, or are we? Rainbow Dash: They’re pirates, for crying out loud! Morton: I just cried, Lady. (Shocked on what Morton called him, Rainbow Dash turned to him slowly, fuming red with anger) Rainbow Dash: (Fuming) What did you call me? Morton: I’m not insulting you. I just said…. (Rainbow Dash lunged at him in anger as if to beat him up, causing Bowser's group to retreat in a panic and Crash’s group to give chase) Rainbow Dash: You better run! Donald: Come back here, you troublemakers! (Rainbow Dash, Donald's group, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then tackled Morton, the Fearsome Four, Team Rocket, and Bowser respectively and was about to punch them when suddenly, three lasers shot at the ground next to them, catching their attention. They look up and they see Agent Weasel, Womandrill, and Pachypunch standing over them, aiming their laser guns at them) Agent Weasel, Pachypunch, and Womandrill: Gotcha. José: Who are they? Panchito: (To Bowser's group) ¿Amigos suyos? (Bowser's group, except Greasy, got confused) Greasy: (To Panchito) They're not friends. (To Bowser's group) I'm Spanish. Bowser: (Realizing) Oh. (He answers) I don’t know them either. (The rest of Bowser's group objected in agreement. Then Agent Weasel and Pachypunch fired another laser at them, but they all dodged the attack. Crash’s group caught up with them and noticed the three mysterious warriors) Harvey: Who are they? Crash: I don’t know them either. Mario: But whoever they are…. Luigi: (Pulls his plunger out) Those three might be trouble. José: My sentiments exactly! (The three jump at the three warriors, but they leapt gracefully out of the way and landed gracefully like cats) Donald: Nimble, are they? Mario: Mamma mia! (Agent Weasel then copied himself and surrounded Elena, Donald, José, and Panchito. Then the real Agent Ninja jumped out of the group and attacked Donald before he, Elena, José, and Panchito reacted. Then the replicas returned to the real Agent Weasel) Agent Weasel: Think you can outsmart this technique? (He repeats this and this time, he attacks Jose before he reacted, knocking him into Elena. Immediately recovering with Jose, Elena concentrated on the real Agent Weasel and then she successfully socks him, making the replicas vanish. However, Agent Weasel recovered) Agent Weasel: Not bad. (Suddenly, the Womandrill appeared from invisibility and attacked Elena, Donald, José, and Panchito from behind. Crash and his friends rushed in to help, but Pachypunch attacked, knocking them down) Womandrill: Nice try. Pachypunch: Yeah. Nice try. (Then, Elena, Donald, José, and Panchito broke free from Pachypunch’s grasp and prepared to attack Pachypunch when suddenly, he threw a smoke pellet into the ground, making the area smoke up and causing everyone, except Agent Weasel, the Womandrill, and Pachypunch, to cough) Panchito: (Coughing) I can’t see! Donald: (Coughing) I can’t breathe! Crash: (Coughing) Hurry! Let’s get…! (Suddenly, Agent Weasel kicks Crash down before he could finish. Bowser’s group, meanwhile, escaped the smoke, coughing, and then once the coughing died down, Bowser’s group recovered and looked in shock and concern as the smoke died down. But to their surprise and shock, Crash’s group, having recovered by the smoke, were pinned down by a huge net set by the Womandrill and struggling to break out) Tawna: Let us out! Agent Weasel: Sorry, but no can do, girl. (He aims his cannon at her and just when he fired, something hits his cannon off his arm, revealing to be a big stick. Crash’s group and even Agent Weasel, the Womandrill, and Pachypunch got surprised by that and they turned to see that it was Wheezy who threw the stick at Agent Weasel) Agent Weasel: Aren’t you…? Bowser's group: Back off! Smarty: Nobody messes with those mugs! Jessie: They're our twerps! Womandrill: Let us guess. You like to finish them off? Tiny: (Short pause) Nope. (He, Bowser, and the rest of Bowser’s group threw watermelons at the three, knocking them down, surprising Crash’s group. Then, Meowth grabbed the netting they were trapped in with his claws and like a cat, clawed a hole in it. Crash’s group, still confused, escaped through the hole Meowth made) Donald: (Confused) Bowser, Koopalings…? José: (Confused) Toon Patrol…? Panchito: (Confused) You four and Team Rocket…? Elena: Dingodile, Tiny…? (Agent Weasel, the Womandrill, and Pachypunch recovered, but then Jessie, James, and Meowth grabbed them respectively and pulled them to their faces) Jessie: If you ever tell Cortex and Ripto about this…. Meowth: We’ll make you sorry. James: So, like we said; Back off! (Then, to their surprise, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger broke free from their grips and wiped the watermelon chunks off of them calmly) Agent Weasel: Very well. Pachypunch: You got lucky this time. Womandrill: But step out of line, and we’ll make you suffer the consequences. (The three mysterious warriors threw more smoke pellets, smoking themselves. After the group shielded themselves, they see the smoke die down and reveal that the three warriors have vanished. After a short silence, Bobby broke the silence) Bobby: Incredible…. Psycho: How we have watermelons? Jessie: Well, we had some and…. Crash: No, no, no! Bobby means, you saved our lives. Harvey: Why? Bowser: Because we told you already. We were abandoned by Cortex and Ripto. Ludwig: We wish to get even with them. (Crash’s group thought it over and then Crash nods) Crash: Fine. But…. Team Rocket: But what? Crash: You need to prove yourselves that you’re on our side by a little…. Training. Bowser’s group: Training? For what? Spyro: For joining our team. Bowser’s group: (Unaware at first) Ah, okay. That’s…. (Realizes in shock) WHAT?! (But before they know it, the group grabbed Bowser’s group and carried them to the Meeting Grounds to discuss Bowser’s group’s fate) Coming up: Bowser's group undergo a huge training session with Crash and his friends to prove their loyalty, as well as get to know one another. Afterwards, Crash’s group is introduced by Simon and the Stars’ latest creation and a new comrade, and then Star Village comes under attack by Agent Weasel, Womandrill, and Pachypunch and Crash’s group, including their new comrades, must try to protect Starlow when she is in danger. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies